Instrument clusters on automobiles generally include a plurality of gauges for displaying such operational information such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, engine temperature, fuel level and many other information. The gauges may include analog or digital readings for displaying the information depending on manufacturer and styling preferences. An analog gauge typically includes a faceplate having indicia thereon such as numbers and a pointer for rotating to the appropriate number.
One important design consideration for an instrument cluster and related gauges is the ability of a vehicle operator to easily view and read the gauges in all driving environments. In particular, nighttime driving requires the instrument cluster to illuminate in some fashion whereby the numbers and corresponding pointers are easily distinguishable.
In one example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used to backlight a gauge or accent a telltale or other icon on the instrument cluster. Typically, such LEDs are mounted inboard of a gauge face and are used in conjunction with a chimney structure mounted between the gauge face and the LED. As a result, the chimney is adapted to disperse the light outward from a face of the gauge. However, the use of inboard mounted LEDs and related chimneys may compromise packaging and limit the amount of LEDs that may be used on the gauge.